


（授权翻译）What I'm Missing(by agentmoppet)

by Malweaslrry



Category: Harry potter-J.K.Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark Tattoo, Depressed!Draco-Freeform, Hope and Second Chances, M/M, Moving Tattoo(s), Sort of Tattoo Artist Harry, Tattooed Harry, Translation, confident!harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malweaslrry/pseuds/Malweaslrry
Summary: 感谢原作者agentmoppet!八年级清水向，很甜有点小虐哈利给德拉科纹了一个会动的纹身cp是哈德!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What I'm Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233529) by [agentmoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmoppet/pseuds/agentmoppet). 



德拉科把小心撕开的牛皮包装纸扔到床单上，踌躇了一会儿，再一次起身拽动窗帘，确保它们关得严严实实，一丝光线也不会漏进来。

他一点也不想让别人看到。

 他展开里面折叠整齐的布料，双眉皱得紧紧的：如此粗糙而笨重的东西——麻瓜真的会穿这个吗？

 德拉科向后靠在床上，踢开他做工精细的西裤，小声嘟哝着把自己塞进这崭新而不灵便的衣物里，试着拉了一下拉链——流畅得令人吃惊。

 他禁不住冷笑起来。也许这些麻瓜愚笨的大脑还有点可用之处。合身而舒适的牛仔裤穿在身上好似无物。他穿上那件一起寄来的黑色棉t恤，自从回到霍格沃茨以来第一次感到轻微的舒心。

 他起身穿上长袍，确保遮盖好了里面的麻瓜衣物，拉开窗帘后便走出了房间。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

德拉科大步跨进霍格沃茨的走廊，高昂着头，不去理会四周投来的目光和人们的窃窃私语。他对几个匆匆跑开的一年级新生嗤之以鼻，又瞥到几个三年级学生避到一旁，向他投来畏惧的目光。

 他卷起左袖向前走着。随便那些人怎么想吧。他也不是没有努力过，想要展示自己和以前已经不一样了，但他们甚至不愿给他这个机会。他刚刚跨进大厅，便听到在中央响起一个不和谐的声音。

 “食死徒人渣！”

 好吧，他活该这样，对吧？德拉科一言不发，高傲地抬起下巴跨进了大厅。像往常一样，他注意到，波特正死死的盯着他，天知道为什么想要对上他的目光。救世主曾几次在走廊里堵住他，但除了沉默和冷言冷语没有收获任何其他的东西，迄今为止已经放弃了。

 德拉科在长桌旁坐下。甚至是斯莱特林的学生也都匆匆从他的身旁移开，并不情愿对伏地魔的党羽表示同情。

 这些目光短浅的傻瓜！德拉科禁不住有些讥讽地想，努力让自己的面部表情保持冷漠。麦格教授相信我——他们还看不出来这有什么意义？  
大概邓布利多也相信他。

 不过其实也没什么大不了的。他只是需要再使用霍格沃茨的图书馆一段时间，找到他正在寻找的的东西。然后，他就再也不用看到他们任何人了。

 -------------------------------------------------------------

 

这是厉火事件后德拉科第一次来有求必应屋。当他推开门走进来时，不禁惊异于它的完好无损。有求必应屋就像是拥有自愈能力一般，一砖一瓦地修缮了曾经被烧得焦黑的墙壁。

 他无意深究，但对眼下的情景感到十分满意。他在地板上坐下，面前摞满了图书馆里取来的书籍。

 在这个静谧的地方没有人会用敌视的目光瞪着他，德拉科脱下长袍，尽情享受新衣服所带来的轻松感。

 他把第一本书翻到做了标记的地方，小声地拼写着，直到在脑海中记得滚瓜烂熟为止。他伸出了左前臂开始雕刻，嘴里呢喃着咒语。然而这份努力并没有收到预期的效果——五分钟后，一阵突然袭来的疼痛让他昏了过去。

 德拉科又尝试了一次。他咬牙坚持了十分钟，最终放弃般地把魔杖扔了出去。魔杖撞击在石板上，发出清脆的响声。他听到一阵崩溃的哭声——当他发现那哭声是自己发出来的时候吓了一跳。他索性把脸埋到臂弯里，毫无顾忌地抽泣着。

 地面突然发出的嘎吱嘎吱的响声让他抬起头来。噢，又是该死的波特。

 “你到底想干什么？”他怒气冲冲的说，把头发从眼睛上拨开，湿漉漉的浅灰色眼睛毫不留情地瞪着来人。

 波特盯着他，深邃的目光在德拉科和地板上的魔杖之间来回移动着，最终瞄到他裸露的手臂上滴下的血和墨迹。他发出了然的声音，似乎明白了些什么。

 他缓缓在德拉科面前的地板上跪下。

 “你需要在雕刻的过程中同步施行愈合。”他轻声说，声音柔和得就像害怕把面前的男孩吓跑似的。他拾起魔杖，询问道：“我能帮忙吗？”

 德拉科抬眼瞪着他。“我凭什么会需要你帮忙？”他最终艰难地说出声， 抽搐着嘴角露出一个冷笑。

 波特的嘴唇抽动了几下，似乎下一秒就要笑出声来。“因为我恰好很擅长。”他简明地回答道。

 德拉科的眼睛惊讶地瞪大，但他还没来得及说什么，波特已经抓住了他的手腕，喃喃念出一串咒语。

 德拉科差点想要抽回手。但施展在他手臂上的魔法是如此令人舒心——如此神圣、温暖——以至于他停下了动作。

 “你刚刚想画点什么？”波特问道，仍然用那种轻柔的声音，像是在和一只受伤的动物轻声低语。

 德拉科停顿了一会儿，心中一阵窘迫。波特抬起头看着他，耐心地等待着。“一条……”他最终小声嘟哝着，“一条龙。我已经找到一个图案了。”

 德拉科打开他做了标记的另一本书，把它移到黑发少年的面前。

 哈利波特捏着魔杖，开始安静地在德拉科的黑魔标记上刺着花纹。

 德拉科很吃惊波特竟然察觉了他的意图，在皮肤上画出了新的式样。波特正轻柔地调整着纹身，在魔杖移动的同时治愈着他的手臂。

 他的治疗法术让德拉科全身都颤抖起来。

 “我喜欢你的牛仔裤。”波特说着，唇边露出一丝笑容。

 德拉科默默诅咒着这个笑容，刚反应过来他先前脱下了长袍。他估计波特已经看到他哭泣了——他这样想着，情绪不由得更加低落。

 “不久之后我就要穿着这玩意儿了。”他轻快地说。

 “为什么？”

 德拉科瞪着波特，发现他甚至都没有抬起头。“因为我打算离开霍格沃茨，和麻瓜一起生活。”他咬紧了牙关，几乎是一个字一个字往外蹦。

 波特停下了手中的动作，眼睛仍看着德拉科的手臂。“你不打算通过N.E.W.T了？”他继续说。

 “是啊。”

 “那么你为什么要回来？”

 “因为一开始我是打算要考的，白痴。”德拉科厉声说。

 波特冷哼了一声。

 德拉科抬起另一只手轻轻捏着鼻梁，略有些疲惫地闭上了眼睛。“但后来……好吧，这和我一开始的计划确实不大一样。

 “如果你敞开长袍，让人们看到你的麻瓜衣服——也许他们对你的看法就不至于这么糟糕。”

 德拉科睁开眼睛，挑眉看着他。“是啊，你的意思是因为所有人都迫切希望我已经改变了。这就是他们想看到的，是吧？”

 他移开目光，等待着波特的嘲笑声。假如他是波特的话，他大概早就这么做了。

 波特抬起头看着他，皱眉放下手中的魔杖。“你并没有向任何人展示过你的改变。”

 “还没有人让我这么做。”我不值得。

 他等待着波特看穿他的谎言，看破这对德拉科来说完全没可能——带着他所做过一切错事重新开始。他等着波特毫不留情地嘲笑他事实上一文不值。

 然而，波特似乎正认真地思考着什么。德拉科有些吃惊地发现他的拇指正无意识地摩挲着德拉科的手腕。他不由得身体微微僵硬，不情愿承认这种感觉实际上相当不错。

 “也许这个纹身会改变他们的想法。”最终，波特微笑着说道，松开了德拉科的手腕。

 德拉科吃惊地低头看去。他的嘴唇不由自主地张开，却一个词也说不出来。太完美了。

 “那么，你能给它一次机会吗？”波特问道，向后靠在墙壁上，偏头望过来。

 德拉科面色不善地盯着他。停顿了几秒后，他突然轻蔑地笑了一声，不仅是波特，连他自己都感到吃惊。

 “也许吧。”他说，低头把手臂转动到不同的角度欣赏着上面那条勉强可称之为艺术品的龙。的确很出人意料。“你怎么会这么擅长这个，波特？”他不情愿地出声问道。

 波特——这个混蛋——站了起来，脸上挂着神秘的微笑。“或许以后我会告诉你的。”


	2. Chapter 2

这条龙能够移动。

 德拉科去淋浴时才发现这件事，那时它正向他手臂后面游动，远远避开水流。他转过手臂，非常吃惊地盯着它。他之前可从没在书上读过关于可移动纹身的记载。这条龙愤怒地冲他吐着舌头，于是他收回手臂继续开始洗淋浴。

 既然它移动时随时可以带着黑魔标记，它爱跑哪去就跑哪去吧。

“波特，”德拉科在上黑魔法防御术课程时轻声喊道。

 “马尔福？”听到他的声音，波特从两个座位之隔的位置上惊讶地抬起头来。

 “它会动。”德拉科嘟哝着说，“你知道这件事吗？”

 波特突然笑了起来。“啊，是的，我都知道。你不喜欢吗？”

 他的笑容让德拉科突然想要知道波特自己的纹身在哪儿。他勉强忍住不断上涌的好奇心，感到脸颊泛起一片潮红。他不清楚那会为何让他莫名的心跳加速。

 波特仍挑眉等待着德拉科的回答。

 “不，我挺喜欢的。”德拉科小声说，重新转向教室的前方。

 他这才注意到斐尼甘——他正坐在他们两个之间——目光在两人身上吃惊地移来移去，但德拉科坦然地无视了他。

Mimble教授走进了教室，快步走到最前方，把一摞书砰地放在了讲台上。

 “同学们，”他推了推滑到鼻翼的眼镜架，严肃地眨着双眼。“今天我们要练习大脑封闭术……你们一定要记住，对于大脑封闭术来讲，最重要的一点就是意志的力量。你们应该达到没有什么东西能够阻止你们圆满地完成它的境界，甚至是在——没错——在神秘人面前。”

 德拉科听到教室里传来几声惊呼，但那之后他控制不住地大笑起来。他意识到人们都惊讶而又气愤地向他这边转过来。德拉科感到有水珠从面颊滑过——好吧，他竟然笑出眼泪来了。但是——大脑封闭术？在黑魔王面前使用大脑封闭术？

 不久，德拉科就因为想法而笑得不能自制，从椅子上滑了下去。迷糊中他听到在Mimble教授愤怒地敲着讲桌，以此来吸引德拉科的注意的声音之上，屋里其他什么人也笑了起来，但他不太确定是否仅仅是幻觉。

 随后德拉科便感觉到有人狠狠地揪住了他的耳朵，把他扔出了教室。门在他的身后重重地关上，然后又一次被打开。在它再一次关上之前，他及时地转过头，看到波特也被丢了出来，同样笑得不能自已，而教室里的同学们脸上千篇一律都是震惊中夹杂着困惑的表情——大概，他们认为自己一定是疯了吧。

 “你——你——”波特上气不接下气，尽力想让自己平静下来。“你能想象Mimble用大脑封闭术去对抗伏地魔的场面吗？”于是他再一次失去控制力，笑得向后倒在了墙上。

 现在，思考的能力重新回到了德拉科的身体里。但同波特一样，他又一次忍耐不住从身体里涌上的想要大笑的欲望，以至于浑身无力地从墙上滑了下去，倒在了地板的一边。

 几分钟过去，也许更长——就在德拉科感到自己快笑到爆炸之际，他们的笑声终于渐渐平息下来。

 “那么，”最终波特伸手擦拭着眼睛说，“你感觉好受些了吗？”

 德拉科卷起袖子，抬高了手臂，当他再一次看到那条懒洋洋地扭动着的龙时，抑制不住地微笑起来。

 “真不错。”波特开心地说，靠过来用手指抚上龙的脊背。

 德拉科十分惊讶地看到那条龙兴奋地伸展开，努力地靠上来磨蹭着波特的手指。

 “哇哦，它喜欢我。”波特兴奋地小声欢呼。

 德拉科像是被烫到一样，突然收回手臂。“叛徒。”他喃喃道，把袖子放下来。

 波特不怀好意地笑了起来。“那么，如果我的纹身也喜欢你的话——这算不算是一个公平的交易呢？”

 德拉科拼命忍住，不让自己的脸上露出微笑。

 “也许吧。”德拉科微微抬高了下巴。“那么，你的纹身到底是什么？”

 波特露齿而笑。“如果你想看看，我们最好去一个静谧些的地方。”


	3. Chapter 3

德拉科轻微地吞咽了一下。他弄不明白自己怎么会真的跟着波特到这儿来。他紧张地朝级长浴室紧闭的大门扫了一眼。

“你确定没人会进来？”他又一次问道。

“当然。”波特头也不抬地脱掉长袍，手指开始解着衬衫上的纽扣。“我仔细查看了地图。附近没有七年级的学生——或者弄到了口令的八年级学生。”

“地图？”

手指的动作停了下来，波特抬起头冲他笑笑。“没什么。以后你会知道的。”他解开最后一枚纽扣，把衬衫脱在一边。

德拉科不禁心跳加速。他听到了自己轻微的喘气声。某次魁地奇比赛之后，他从格兰芬多更衣室门口经过，下意识地向里面瞥了一眼，恰好看到波特赤裸着上身，正往头上套着衣服。当时德拉科匆匆移开了目光。但现在很有些不同。这个男孩——事实上已经可以称作男人——就站在面前凝视着他。他现在已经可以光明正大地看过去。

这实在要亲密得多，对吧？

波特正向他微笑着——这抹微笑让德拉科感到分外熟悉。他把思绪拉回当下，皱眉轻轻摇了摇头，似乎要让自己清醒过来。

“纹身在哪呢？”他困惑地看着波特没有任何花纹的身体，简直要怀疑波特是在打趣他。

波特转过身去，似乎要对这个问题做出回答。

“别开玩笑了！”德拉科十分气愤。“你无法把它们纹在你的后背上！”

波特笑了起来——这笑声让德拉科感到脊柱上如有一阵刺痛划过。“你觉得我必须纹在前面吗？为什么会这么想？”

“该死的格兰芬多。”德拉科嘟哝着，试探地往前走了几步，以看清那片纹身。

波特的身体覆盖着一层花纹繁复的火焰。厉火舔舐着他的肩，环绕着他紧实的后背，一直蔓延到牛仔裤的上方。

德拉科下意识地伸出手想要触碰，却有些迟疑，在半空中停了下来。

“你可以碰碰它。”波特语气平静，很明显，他已经察觉了德拉科的动作。

德拉科深吸一口气，把手伸向前去。他的手指轻轻擦过波特的皮肤，火焰在他的触碰下如有生命力一般跃动着。

波特飞快地握紧了拳头，随后再一次松开。他在紧张。德拉科不清楚他是否能感觉到纹身的活动。但德拉科知道，自己手臂上那条龙移动时，会带来轻微的麻痒。那么火焰会让波特发痒吗？或是带来一些灼热感？  
德拉科感到手指下方有什么东西正散发着热量，于是靠得更近了些。他的鼻尖与波特的后背近在咫尺。“火焰中好像藏着些什么东西。”他好奇地睁大了眼睛。

“嗯。”波特轻声回答，但并没有多加解释。

德拉科皱起了眉头——波特就是这样，总喜欢搞这些戏剧性的东西。他用指尖摸索着底部传来的灼热感，在火焰轻轻上划着圆圈。火焰跃动得更加热烈，他感到波特的身体轻微地僵硬起来。

德拉科看到火焰中出现一道影子。那是一根蓝色的细线。他得意洋洋地笑了起来，张嘴打算告诉波特他已经看到了那个东西，也许是钻石什么的。

火焰蓦地分散开来。当德拉科看到一只凤凰缓缓显现在烈火中时，他大吃一惊。他惊奇地看过去，那只凤凰正慢条斯理地梳理着羽毛，歪着脑袋，好奇地打量着他。

“她醒了，对吗？”波特轻轻地说。“我能感觉到。”

“这是你画的？”最后，德拉科艰难地挤出这么几个字。

波特突然转过身来，德拉科不得不站直了身体。于是他们又一次面对面站立着。

“我要告诉你一个秘密。”过了一会，波特缓缓地说。“其实我本来是画在腹部，但她似乎更喜欢待在后背。我猜她大概是想替我提防着后方。凤凰是极具保护性的动物。”

“为什么是厉火？”德拉科问道。波特很久都没有做出回答，德拉科早已屏住呼吸——他似乎隐隐约约意识到了这个答案。

波特最终说了出来，深邃的目光一直落在他的身上。“它引我想起了一些事情——一些我很在意的事情。”

“……什么事情？”尽管很想移开目光，德拉科却发现自己无论如何都做不到。

“第二次机会。”波特语调轻柔。“希望。无法抑制的痴迷。”他停顿了一下，眼睛里满是捉摸不定的情绪。“还有你。”

德拉科感到有些脚步不稳，似乎他所处的空间正旋转离他而去，仅仅剩下波特一人。而波特正紧紧地凝视着他，眼里似乎再放不下其他什么东西了。

“我。”他无意识地重复着，“为什么——”

波特向前走了几步，拉近了两人之间的距离，近到德拉科能感觉到波特带有薄荷香气的温热呼吸扑在自己的嘴唇上。他禁不住颤抖起来。

波特停了下来，深邃的绿眼睛有意无意地扫过德拉科的唇瓣。

“我不确定你是否允许。”波特轻声说，等待着他的回答。

德拉科意识到，如果他不做出反应，波特是绝不会有下一步的动作的。这个认知让他感到惊讶。有几个人是经过他的允许，才拿走他们想要的东西呢？

“我允许。”他说，声音艰涩无比。

波特微笑起来，那个熟悉的笑容再次浮现在眼前。朦胧中，他隐隐约约意识到自己永远也无法仅仅满足于波特的微笑。德拉科轻轻闭上了眼睛。

他们两人的嘴唇轻轻触碰在一起，灼热得令人浑身颤抖。德拉科几乎想要把自己融化在这个轻柔的吻里。


	4. Chapter 4

“我不明白。”波特表情急切地等待着德拉科的回答，似乎为他的脸上坚定的神情感到迷惑。

“我只不过不希望人们认为我在把你拉向堕落的深渊。”德拉科小声说，不敢直视波特的目光。

波特不屑地哼了一声。这稍稍减轻了些许德拉科心中的恐惧与焦虑，但实质上并没起到什么作用。

他轻微地吸了口气，转过身，看到波特正微微笑着看着他，眼中是无法隐去的情感。德拉科禁不住绷紧了神经——想到会有人残忍地把这一切从他的身边夺走，他便感到体内升起冰冷的恐惧，像有一只大手紧紧绞住了心脏，无法呼吸。

只要人们意识到这件事，他们一定会这么做。德拉科·马尔福——一个食死徒——对巫师世界的救世主来说什么都不是。

“不行。”他再一次下定决心。“我们不能让任何人发现这件事，除非他们相信我……相信我已经有所改变。”假如他们真的有可能相信。

波特倚在级长浴室的石墙上，交叉着双臂，挑眉看过来。“他们不会认为你使我堕落。”他此时的声音平板单调。德拉科不清楚他现在是什么心情。也许他只是感到生气——他想当然属于他的东西，实际上还没有到手。

不。活下来的男孩绝不会有这样的情绪，对吧？

“但他们不会希望我们两个在一起的。”德拉科说道，咬紧了嘴唇。“他们知道我配不上你。”

波特皱起眉头，张开嘴想要回答。他的眼睛里洋溢着德拉科曾无数次看到的强烈热情——德拉科永远不会承认他其实十分羡慕的对生活的热情。或许他就是为波特的这种特质所吸引，控制不住地向他靠近，如同飞蛾扑火。

德拉科伸手制止了波特的话语，有些气愤地瞪着他。“你知道他们会那样说。”

“就算他们会那样说，”波特争辩说，“但那不是——”

“oh，堵上你的嘴吧，波特。”德拉科咬牙切齿道，不知为何产生一种隐约的无力感。“能不能等过几天你恢复了理智，我们再进行这毫无意义的争吵？”

接下来的几秒钟波特一言不发地盯住他，但看起来似乎并没有太恼火。他轻轻地笑了笑，突然伸手环住德拉科的腰，把他拉到身边。

门仍然紧闭着，把他们同外界隔绝开来。其实很容易就能假装以后的局面会渐渐好转。如果德拉科闭上眼睛，几乎就能相信没有什么能阻挡他们。

他向前靠去，慢慢合上了眼睛。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

霍格沃茨的很多学生都会敞开长袍露出里面所穿的衣服，但德拉科从不是其中一员。

然而现在他正站在镜子前面打量着自己：一条黑色的麻瓜牛仔裤和一件灰色的短袖衫，没有穿长袍，可以清楚地看到那条龙正懒散地缠绕着他的前臂。不过假如他打一条领带，教师们需要离得很近才能看到并那不是校服。但学生们一定会注意到。

德拉科披上长袍——纽扣松散着——在脖子上系好一条斯莱特林银绿相间的领带，走出房间。

 

尽管去上课的途中有几个拉文克劳和一个赫奇帕奇带着古怪的神情看了他几眼，但斐尼甘是第一个大声发表评论的人。当他们在黑魔法防御术教室里在平常的位置上坐下时，他上下打量着德拉科，皱起眉头。

“开始买廉价品了，马尔福？”他大声问道，不怀好意地咧嘴一笑。

德拉科抬起一只眉毛。“正相反，斐尼甘。这是请一位著名的意大利女裁缝为我特意定做的。”

斐尼甘眯起双眼。“巫师可不穿牛仔裤。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。他确信所有人都听见了他的话，同时希望他们没有听到他话语中轻微的颤抖：“你真的和你看上去一样说话不经过大脑？它们特意定做成麻瓜的式样，递送到我的收件箱，再由猫头鹰送到霍格沃茨来。”

斐尼甘瞪大了眼睛。“你有一个麻瓜收件箱？还有一个麻瓜女裁缝？”在斐尼甘身后，德拉科看到波特正强忍笑意。就像德拉科要求的那样，除了一个友好的招呼他没有采用其他方式接近德拉科——任何会使人们多想的方式。

“她是意大利最好的裁缝。”德拉科回答道，眼睛仍停留在波特身上。

“那都是鲜血积累起来的财富。”斐尼甘恶狠狠地说。

教室里瞬间紧张起来。听到这句话，德拉科惊讶地抬起头，同时他看到波特突然坐直了身体。

“你的家庭对麻瓜一直抱有顽固的偏见，而你现在突然变成了一个麻瓜支持者？”斐尼甘抬高了声音，从座位上站了起来。适才整个教室都寂静无声，所有人都倾听着他们的争吵，但现在背后已经有人开始窃窃私语。

“西蒙，”波特站起身，把手搭在斐尼甘的肩膀上，“不是那样的——”

斐尼甘愤怒地转过身。“你现在在支持这个混蛋吗，哈利？你忘了他做过的那些事了吗？”

德拉科感到前臂突然一阵剧烈的刺痛，有那么一会儿他甚至眼前一片空白。模糊中他想起了那条不安分的龙。

德拉科的课桌附近响起一阵低沉的隆隆声，渐渐变大，淹没了波特的抗议声。德拉科感觉手臂上传来火烧火燎般的疼痛。他拉起袖子，惊讶地张开了嘴巴。他没有注意到教室里的声音渐渐平静下来，因为所有人都注意到那阵动静，转过身来盯着他。

隆隆声渐渐柔和下来，变成了低沉、愤怒的咆哮声。他手臂上的龙正摇动着尾巴，恶狠狠地盯着教室里的人们。在它身边，冒着丝丝缕缕黑烟的火焰跃动着。


	5. Chapter 5

潘西最先找回了自己的声音。“德拉科！你有一个纹身！” 

德拉科缓缓转过身去看着她。这是她今年第一次与他讲话——由于潘西过去的历史，如果她从霍格沃茨毕业后想有个顺当点的前途，是决不能亲近一个受过审讯的人的。但是，至少人们大发慈悲给了她改过自新的机会。

“那当然。”斐尼甘冷哼一声，“我估计这就是伏地魔给他的标记！”

整个教室安静下来，德拉科感到自己的面部和脖颈涌上一阵愤怒的潮红。他真是够愚蠢的——是啊，在他们眼里自己只能是个食死徒！

“事实上，是我。”

波特冷静的声音打破了教室里的寂静。德拉科徒劳地转过身去，双眼无言地恳求波特不要把事情说出来——然而这是个注定失败的举动。

“哈利，你画了那个纹身？”迪安·托马斯突然大声问道。

德拉科吃惊地看到托马斯正伸长了脖颈以观察那条龙。它的咆哮声已经渐渐安静下来，变成了小声的咕哝，正在愤怒地喷吐着烟雾。

“是啊。”哈利靠着课桌说道，他神情平静，好像并没有什么潜在的危险似的。“如果你愿意，可以好好看看。”

德拉科感到整个教室——可能只有他自己——在托马斯站起来那几秒内屏住了呼吸等待着。他走过来，扫了德拉科一眼以征求他的许可，随后便跪在地上，近距离地检查着那条龙。德拉科茫然地伸出手臂，以便他看得更容易些。

“真调皮。”托马斯兴奋地说，“哈利，这纹身明明不是真的——你是怎么让它动起来的？”

哈利耸了耸肩，显得有些尴尬。“练习呗。”

“练习？但你是怎么——”托马斯抬起头，双眼闪烁着激动的光芒。“你一定也有个纹身！让我们看看你的纹身吧！”

哈利有些迟疑地伸出手，但这时Mimble教授的到来使他免于回应这个要求。

“回到你们的位置上去。”Mimble说完，开始在黑板上写写画画。他完全没注意到教室里紧张的气氛。

整节课教室里都寂静无比，德拉科无法忽视那些不断投到他身上的目光。但还好没有人直截了当地说些什么，这让他有了些许轻松感。

 

 课程结束后，潘西向德拉科走来，探询地看向他。

“能让我看看吗？”她询问道。

德拉科无言地伸出手臂。潘西用手指轻轻抚摸着龙的脊背，那条龙退缩了一下，但并没有跑开。她惊讶地眨着眼睛。

“这是波特画的？”她抬起头，对上他的目光，问了这么个意义含糊的问题，像是看穿了一切。

德拉科不自在地挪了挪身体。她是不是看出来什么了？他可从没对那个戴眼镜的家伙表现出一点兴趣。从来没有。

就在这时，斐尼甘粗暴的话语打断了他们的对话。“你以为你拿另一个纹身遮住就能掩盖你的黑魔标记吗？”他恶狠狠地说，“我们都知道你是个什么东西。”

德拉科感到周身的血液似乎凝固了。他希望自己不要做出回答，但体内某个东西让他无论如何忍无可忍，最终还是带着嘲笑的神情看向他。“我当然不是为了掩盖它。”他冷笑一声。“你以为看到手臂上有一条红色的巨龙就能让我忘记下面藏有什么吗？那你可真是个傻瓜——这反而会让我更关注它。”

斐尼甘眯起眼睛，脸上的肌肉抽动着，面部表情立刻阴沉下来。他还没能插上一句话，德拉科又继续说了起来。

“这与选择有关。”他咬牙切齿地说，“我不会忘记我选择了这个标记——尽管事实上你和你那些小圣人朋友永远不会理解这个选择——但我很清楚我也同样选择了其他一些东西。”

德拉科停止了讲话。不知为何他感到精疲力竭，浑身的骨头都酸软无力。他无视所有人投来的目光，站起身准备离开。

就在这时，他看到波特正倚在门口，双臂在胸前交叉着，挡住了他的去路。他挑衅地望回去——眉毛扬得高高的——但波特并没有看向他。

“西莫，你知道，”波特缓缓地说，“大多数加入了食死徒的人都去了德姆斯特朗，对吧？”

德拉科的纹身再一次咆哮起来，这使得好几个人都转过头来盯着他。他注意到格兰杰像明白了什么似的睁大了眼睛，猜想这并不是什么好事。

斐尼甘张嘴想要反对，但波特固执地压过了他的话音。“所有那些低年级的学生都离开了。德姆斯特朗以开放的姿态欢迎他们加入，因为在那所学校他们能开展黑魔法课程。”

自从争吵开始以来，斐尼甘第一次愣住了。

“如果我们在谈论选择的话，”波特瞥了德拉科一眼，又向教室内看去，“那么我们要做的是多注意眼下所发生的事，好好考虑考虑，而不是把自己困在从前的偏见中。我们才刚结束一场与偏见对抗的斗争，我可不想再来一场了。”德拉科还没反应过来发生了什么事，波特已经把书包甩到肩上准备离开，并向他转过身来。“德拉科，你跟我一起来吗？”

德拉科同样拿起书包，避开所有人的目光，一言不发地跟在波特身后走出了教室。

学校里流言四起，人们都在议论纷纷——哈利·波特的纹身保护了德拉科·马尔福。而德拉科所能做的，只有尽量不让自己为了逃避他们的视线一冲动飞去德姆斯特朗。

“所以，当他生气的时候纹身就会有反应吗？”用晚餐时潘西询问道，“还是说只有他为你生气的时候？”说到这里，她高深莫测地笑了起来。

德拉科叹了口气。“只有当他因为我而生气的时候。”那天吃早饭时，他看到在大厅的另一边正对身旁的人恼火不已的波特，但他的手臂上并没有异样的感觉。

“真可爱。”潘西的脸上仍保持着那个笑容。

关于波特自己的纹身的消息也很快传播开来。这就意味着，在寝室里他一定给那些格兰芬多展示过了。当德拉科听到这个消息时，他努力想要平息心中升起的嫉妒，但非常不幸，他失败了。

随流言而来的还有其它不一样的转变。德拉科仍然是人们饭后茶余谈论的对象，但他们的谈话中的恶意明显减弱了很多。即使在空荡荡的走廊里他也不会再遭到攻击，书不会突然飞出去洒落一地，或者被人悄悄施个锁腿咒踉踉跄跄地摔到地板上。这其中一部分原因，当然是所谓波特的保护——德拉科对这半信半疑——但另一部分，似乎是学校里其他人对他的好奇心。德拉科在人们心中不再是令人厌恶的食死徒，而是变成了一个谜——一个穿麻瓜衣服、在走廊里对赫奇帕奇一年级生微笑的斯莱特林，而且哈利·波特还给他画了个纹身。

赫奇帕奇事件其实是个意外。德拉科那时回想起正在读的一本书中熟悉而有趣的一部分，他仅仅是因这段回忆微笑而已。当他反应过来发生了什么事，已经太晚了。不过他并不打算把这事放在心上。

这是一个开端。非常微小，而且很不靠谱。但它确实成为了一个开端。德拉科隐隐感到，他不得不开始跟着波特冲破一些束缚着他们关系的枷锁。

 

 

晚饭后，波特离开格兰芬多长桌，径直向斯莱特林这边走来，同时寻找着德拉科，对这一系列动作招来的窃窃私语充耳不闻。德拉科知道自己应把握良机。

“有求必应屋？”波特轻声问道。

德拉科点点头，跟随他走出大厅。波特很明智地找到一张不会让德拉科有机会抱怨的舒适的长沙发。在角落里，他们伸开四肢面对面躺着，一时沉默无语。

“你看上去就像一只被车灯吓到的小鹿。”波特不无讽刺地评论道，上下扫视着德拉科。

“是吗？”德拉科的话刚刚出口，便意识到这样做就会把他们对话方向的掌握权交给对面这个人，而这是他所不能容忍的。他摇了摇头。“我一直在想。”

波特揶揄地笑笑，但他的眼里却反常地溢满悲伤的情绪。“想些什么？”

德拉科不适地挪动一下身体。“这一切最终都会毁掉的。”德拉科缓缓出声，惊恐地听到自己的声音吐出这些词。他清清嗓子。“这太新奇了，而人们只是开始为他们‘可能会接受我’这件事感到有趣罢了。想象一下吧，假如我们两个彼此仇视，会发生什么事？”

“可那只是个假设。”波特打断了他的话。

德拉科瞪了他一眼。“我们肯定会的，你这个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”他无力地说，“你的善意将会消磨殆尽，我也将懒得再为自己之前的行为忏悔，然后我们就会爆发——我们的脾气可真都不怎么样；别否认——你猜如果德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特生起气来会发生什么？”他直直盯着波特。“当他们两个再也忍受不了对方。哦，天哪，你觉得这样的局面会让你感到很愉悦?”

然而，令他十分恼火的是，波特突然大笑起来。

“好吧，好吧。”波特无奈地伸出手表示默许。“我们会彼此敌视——那就假设那是真的吧。但是，德拉科，你真的认为我会为对你好感到厌烦吗？”他的表情突然严肃起来。“你觉得我就是这样的人？就像养宠物一样？我尽全力对你好，就是为了满足我的英雄情结？”

德拉科冷笑一声。“你也承认你有英雄情结了？”

波特翻了翻眼睛。“我没有。而且你压根没抓住要点。你以为那条龙为什么会动，德拉科？你以为我担心你的时候，它为什么会咆哮？”

德拉科皱了皱眉头——这番坦白恰好解开了他心中的一个疑团，但他不想承认。“你大喊大叫的时候它就会咆哮。就是这样。”

波特情绪复杂地看了他一眼。“它会咆哮是因为我无法切断我们的联系。”他语气苦涩，“我为你纹身的时候尽量保持了距离。我真的尽力了，但我还是办不到。为了施咒和纹身，我离你不够远。所以我还是留下了一些，一些——”他停顿了一下，艰难地吐出下面的话语，“我的……类似于魔法精元之类的东西。”

德拉科瞬间拉下了脸。“波特的魔法精元？真恶心。”

“我知道你故意表现得像个混蛋。德拉科，你为什么不能丢开你的伪装，真诚地和我谈谈呢？”

德拉科张嘴想要吐露伤人的话语，却在最后一秒咽了回去。波特死死地盯着他，一切情绪似乎就要爆发出来，却又显得格外平静。德拉科清楚，在这一年之前，他们从没有真正了解过对方。

“只是这一切都太难以置信了。”最后，德拉科轻声说。“我们不知道以后会发生什么事。所有人都会关注着我们。”

波特扯起嘴角犹豫地笑了笑。“我没有其它办法。”他小声说，“并不是这个原因。我觉得，如果把我们的关系隐藏起来，就好像我们为这感到羞愧似的。可我一点也不。”

德拉科想起波特向他展示自己的纹身的那一天所说的话语：第二次机会，希望，无法抑制的痴迷，还有——德拉科。

在此之前，他们没有理解这一切一切的意义，没有发现彼此之间无数次的擦肩而过，便已经不由自主地被对方深深吸引。

最后，德拉科轻声道。“我也不。”一抹微笑绽放在嘴角。

波特轻轻向这边靠近，缩短两人之间的距离。德拉科对这优雅的动作印象深刻；青春期男孩特有的青涩似乎已经从波特身上渐渐褪去。

波特手的手掌抚上德拉科的发丝。德拉科竭力压抑住身体的颤抖，但当他望向波特的眼睛，便明白他仍然察觉到了这轻微的异样。

“所以，你不会再做鲁莽的事情了，对吗？”波特向前倾身，他们靠得如此之近，以至于德拉科能感到他的呼吸喷吐在自己的唇上。

“鲁莽的事？比如说——和该死的哈利·波特约会？”德拉科抑制不住地微微靠了上去。

波特轻笑一声。“好吧，我是指，比如离开霍格沃茨，去麻瓜世界生活。”

德拉科笑笑，闭上眼睛。“哦，那个啊。”他的动作拉近了两人之间的距离，当他说话的时候，他能感到他们的嘴唇轻轻触碰在一起。“谁会做那种傻事呢？”

波特的嘴角扬起一抹微笑。“这可有待监督。”他说道，手指插入德拉科柔软的发丝间，低头轻轻吻了上去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢喜欢!请给原作者（和我）Kudos


End file.
